Shingo Komoi
Shingo Komoi is a character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. He is a main character in Link Joker . He uses a Murakumo deck based around the Magatsu ride chain. He occasionally likes to try out different decks, as shown in Episode 114 when he uses a Narukami deck. Character Biography Shingo is first shown as seemingly a stalker to Kourin. Naoki notices this and threatens to beat him up for stalking Kourin, but then Shingo suggests they have a cardfight instead. It is later shown in the episode that his idol is actually Aichi, as Shingo became a fan of Q4 when he saw Aichi compete in the VF Circuit. During the battle against Hitsue High, Shingo was placed against Miwa as he had never heard of him, prompting him to instantly judge Miwa as a weak opponent, only for Miwa to happily prove him wrong by demolishing him in a cardfight, Aichi later telling him that Miwa cardfights Kai on a regular basis. Shingo then goes to the Cardfight Circle at the Middle School Division of Miyaji with Naoki to prove himself as a cardfighter so he will get popular with the Underclassmen and be better than Naoki. When they get there, they see the Cardfight Circle is run by Emi and Mai, also Rekka later on. Shingo gets in to a fight with Emi about how she speaks to Aichi although he does not know that Emi is Aichi's sister. He keeps on saying about how he is going to win, but then Emi actually wins the Cardfight. Manga He is shown to later on join the Cardfight!! Vanguard club since it was something he loved and Aichi was in it. He always had an interest in Cardfight!! Vanguard ever since it first appeared, but the academy was not too keen on it. Taking a chnace to be in a club that he would enjoy, he joined the club after defeating Naoki. In Volume 6, it is mentioned that he had a little brother who is currently in elementary school. Deck During his introduction, Shingo used a Murakumo deck focused on Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm which focuses on superior calling copies of his Vanguard to keep powerful attackers while using Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo as an alternative Vanguard. Shingo was shown to be quite skilled with this deck being able to use it efficiently despite missing Magatsu's Ride chain. However, Shingo regularly changes his deck, this, of course, causes more problems than it solves as he does not have a clear winning image with his other decks and instead goes for what he believes to be powerful tactics. This especially becomes embarassing for him when he loses to Emi, whom he chided for prioritizing cuteness rather than actual tactics when she herself focused on her winning image with her cute units while Shingo used the Narukami deck because he wanted to use a unit's Megablast but his deck wasn't actually designed to use the Megablast efficiently. In general, he's a skilled player with good understanding of the game, but his tendency to switch decks and underestimate opponents when they are not famous fighters caused him to lose nearly all his fights so far. Especially against Naoki who he beat to be in the Cardfight Club in the first place. Battles Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Murakumo Deck Users Category:Spike Brothers Deck Users Category:Narukami Deck Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reverse Fighters